Unforgettable Night
by geekgirl01
Summary: Four rolls of film, a brother's snide remarks, and eight glances at the watch later...A prom story. Style mostly, though there are other couples. T for language. StanKyle WendyBebe KennyFreshmen Cartman


_Disclaimer: Don't own Southpark or its characters. Just like to fantasize…_

"Oh my bubby's all grown up!" Sheila Broflovski wailed into her old camera, "Now get closer to Kyle, Stan. It doesn't kill men to touch you know…" she added as an afterthought.

Stanley Marsh rolled his eyes and took another step closer to his best friend. He couldn't help but check his wrist watch for the seventh time. "Mom, I know you want pictures, but you will get the prom pictures we take. Won't that be good enough?" Kyle finally interjected irritably as his mother whipped out the fourth roll of film.

"Nonsense bubby, I'm sure Mrs. Marsh will want a few pictures as well. I'm just doing a favor," his mom explained into the camera as she fixed the film into it. Ike snickered at his brother and his best friend from safely behind his adopted mother.

"You look like a dope, Kyle. Just wanted you to know that. And Stan looks like he borrowed his suit from his father."

Both young men glared at Ike in offense. "I think I look like James Bond. And black suits have always been my style you little _Canadian_," Kyle shot back with venom in the last word. Stan's lip quivered and his eyes were big. "Dad said he would die of a broken heart if I wouldn't let him help pick out my suit…And you know how dad can get…"

The ten year old just chuckled and rolled his eyes as he walked back into the living room to watch the news.

"Ok boys, I think I have enough pictures for me and the other mothers. Well," Sheila sighed and looked up into her son's brilliant green eyes, "You have a good time, Kyle…and…I love you!" she cried, grasping her son's slender form into a big hug. The Jewish young man looked apologetically at his best friend, who was looking at his watch again.

"Ok mom, we gotta go or we'll miss the whole thing…"

Sniffing, Mrs. Broflovski pulled away from her teenaged son and gave him one last speculative glance. "It's just a shame neither of you have brought your dates…" she finally sighed and turned to join her other son in the next room.

"Ok dude, lets go," Stan huffed and the two were out the door and in the cool night air, walking down the street towards their high school.

"So you told your mom we had dates?" Stan finally asked as he strolled lazily beside his best friend, swinging his arms slightly at his sides. He couldn't help but grin when Kyle threw his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "Yeah, well…I didn't wanna disappoint her…" he finally admitted.

The clacking of his dress shoes sounded cold and alien on the pavement and he felt a little awkward to have such expensive clothes on. "Stan, did your dad really help you pick out your suit?"

Stan grinned cheekily at his best friend. "No dude. This is a suit I had from that wedding I went to in Montana last year. I didn't wanna waste money on another. I just wanted to shut your little brother up…"

"Oh," Kyle replied, taking a sideways glance at the figure beside him, "Cause I was gonna say you…well, you look good." Stan raised his brows in surprise, but kept his pace on the road. "Well uh…thanks man…uh…So do you…"

The pair walked on through the night towards their high school in awkward silence for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

"What the fuck, man?" Stan grinned, reaching around Kyle's neck and pulling him into himself. The Jew's sloppy grin didn't hide his blush, "Just thought I'd give it a try. No good?"

Stan laughed again and planted a kiss on his best friend's temple. "No good," he whispered into his ear.

"Fags."

"Shut the fuck up Cartman," Wendy scolded.

Kyle and Stan looked up to see Wendy and Bebe wrapped around each other, grinning at them. Cartman feigned a nauseated look and Kenny just grinned at them from between the two freshman girls he had invited.

"I hate you guys," Cartman said, turning and heading straight in the direction of the school, "If you cocksuckers don't hurry up, we're gonna be late…"

Everyone rolled their eyes but consented to follow the largest in their group.

"So, you guys still hiding it from your parents?" Wendy asked conversationally from across her date. Stan ran his fingers through his hair. "Well yeah, but you try telling Kyle's mom you're fucking him in the ass." A swift punch came to his gut, taking his breath away. "Shut the fuck up, Stan," Kyle warned, throwing one more punch for good measure.

"Oh my God, I think I'm gonna barf!" Cartman yelled from the head of the group. "Good fat boy, maybe if you barf forever you might lose half you ass!" Kyle retorted. "Shut your fucking mouth you dirty Jew!" came the reply.

"Well I don't think it'll be that bad," Bebe interjected, "I mean, when me and Wendy told our parents they were ok." "Yeah, but you're girls. That's completely different," Stan suggested.

"Yeah, I'm much more willing to watch you and Wendy make out then Stan and Kyle!" Kenny chucked from the back of the crowd, earning a snowball in his face.

"Shut up fags, we're here. Now, you don't know me and I don't know you," Cartman warned as he opened the doors to the gymnasium. Kyle grinned at his date. "Maybe this will be a good night after all…" he sighed into Stan's deep blue gaze.

"Shut your fucking Jew mouth!"

"Make me, fatass!"

The group laughed as they entered the building for their unforgettable night.

* * *

_Ok, don't know if I wanna make this a story or just a one- shot. What do you think? Chapters would enable me to have Kyle and Stan come out…but one-shots leave no responsibility for posting…hmm…_


End file.
